uottawa_mpspfandomcom-20200214-history
Frengland
Frengland (pronounced Frin-glend or Frangle-Terre) is a country located in what used to be France and the United Kingdom. The country came into existence after the Parliaments of both countries agreed to a coalition to form a new country. History Frengland was first introduced in MPSP14, as an emalgamation of England and France. It was said to be a republic which had formed as a coalition between the two contries, leading to the ousting of the British monarchy and its fleeing to Canada. Most have dismissed Frengland's claims to nationality, due to its instability, small economy, and generally fractured political sphere. Geography Frengland's regions are mostly plains, though most animals on the island have been hunted to extinction, save for turtles. It is primarily covered in farm land, with very rocky coasts making it difficult if not impossible to arrive by sea. The weather patterns around the island also seem to disrupt the gps systems with most planes, making it very difficult to transport to and from the island. Government Frengland is a young republic, with a parliament and president. It takes its roots from both the French traditions and the British traditions, however the hybrid resembles neither, with a president who is un-elected and a parliamentary system based on votes by turtles on the island. This system has been seen as so ridiculous, that it further alienates them from the international community. Economy The primary economic focus of Frengland is on sustenance farming. The remainder of the economy has been decimated by tariffs that have been put in place on the country by other countries following the expulsion of Queen Elizabeth II, leading to most of the population fleeing the country. This has led to one of the lowest GDP in the world, though the numbers have never been confirmed. Demographics There are few to no peoples living on the island not of french or english descent, and the statistics available are unreliable. However, this makes sense given its history. Culture Little is known about Frenglish culture, as very few have ever been there since the establishment of the country. However, most have speculated that it be a combination of French and English cuisine and social structure, with an emphasis on turtles in cooking. Conflicts with Canada MPSP14 In 2014, Frengland was brought to the attention of the SWAG government. First pushed by Madison Mcsweeney, this vision of Frengland was seen as an abomination by several members of government. This fervent opposition and outrage led to the Minister of Magic declaring war on Frengland, giving birth to the Connolly Protocol and to Canada's relations to Frengland. The motion was defeated, however this led to frigid relations between the two nations. MPSP17 In 2017, an incident involving MP Andre Roy led to him being charged with murder under Frenglish law, leading to them demanding he be extradited. The committee on foreign affairs was formed to resolve the issue, however before being able to present their findings, the HOOK-CLASS government pushed forward a motion of war. After having pushed out Ben Carrière, Prime Minister Jake Collie had his minister of defense, then-rookie MP Dan Jacobsen, put forward the motion, hoping to finally destroy Frengland once and for all. He proposed sinking the island into the Atlantic, burning and destroying everything and everyone on the island, with such zeal and rigor "that future generations would forget Frengland had ever even existed in the first place". He also declared that they would take all of Frengland's gold, however this idea of hidden riches on the island has never been proven. Opposition was staunchly against his warmongering, and once again voted down the declaration. Andre Roy was finally extradited in order to appease Frengland by the renewed CPU government, based on the recommendations of the committee.